


The Golden Hour

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [37]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Avocados at Law, Dark Past, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Dialing, Excessive Drinking, Feelings Realization, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Past Character Death, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael checks up on Matt, Foggy mentioning that it would be 'a day' he hadn't expect which day...The boys get chatting, and finally decide Matt needed to head home...Then the golden hour hits





	The Golden Hour

Matt blinked and tilted his head when a full head of soft hair fell onto his shoulder, “Rough day?”

“I'm so fucking tired...”

“What'll it be, kid?”

Michael mumbled, making Matt roll his eyes when his drink was grabbed, “Not that,” was grumbled as the kid made horrified noises, “What is that, Matt?”

“Rumor has it, battery acid mixed with sulfuric.”

“Are you trying to kill your taste? And your body? What is that?”

Matt just grinned, “He'll have a beer.”

“No, I'll take a shot of the highest proof vodka you got, I need it to kill whatever the hell that is.”

Matt just smirked as he sipped at his clear drink, “This is the highest.”

“That's foreshot, not drinkable. You know you can go... oh, Matt, I'm sorry.”

Matt snorted, laughing at the obvious sarcasm, “Think I got a lawsuit?”

“You gonna explain to a judge how you got it what, 15 years after losing your sight, and still having it cause your blindness?”

“Yeah, you're right, Josie, keep it coming.”

Michael grabbed another shot, wincing, “Seriously... Not wrong about acid.”

“Just don't mix it.”

“Okay, no more of that, can't see.”

Matt laughed, “It finally hit you?”

“Oh yeah, okay, can you suggest something that won't be ruined by that?”

Matt shook his head, “Nope.”

“Ugh, think that just ruined drinking.”

“I say that every time, there's a mid zone where it's all fine.”

“Before or after the alcohol poisoning?”

Matt laughed, “I'm still not sure about that.”

“So, you drinking to celebrate or regret?”

“It's, it's a day.”

“Foggy called me, so I'm betting regret.”

“It's the day my father passed.”

Michael nudged his arm, “That explains why he said check the church first. I'm sorry, he must have been a good man to still have you mourning his loss.”

“Yeah, he was. I got him killed, I wanted him to win a fight so bad, but he was told to throw it. He just, he wouldn't go down because I asked him. That fight got him killed.”

Michael winced as he took a swig, glaring when Matt automatically reached out to refill it from the bottle on the counter, “Wait, what is that?”

“It's the eel.”

“Oh my god, Matt, THIS is the eel drink? Why do you drink this?”

“Dulls the world, let's me just be for awhile.”

Michael glared at the thing in the bottle, tapping it and shaking his head, “Nope,” he bolted for the bathroom.

“Michael, you okay?” Matt called in the direction his friend headed, wincing and covering an ear when he heard retching.

Michael finally stumbled back, “Don't tap the bottle.”

“Yeah, I should have warned you.”

“I just got through anatomy, just, that's- I can smell it now.”

“What?”

“Formaldehyde, well not that specifically but yeah, cadaver.”

Matt actually looked pale, “You had to bring it up.”

“How many years have you been drinking this and just now figured this out?”

“Not my profession, this is why I'm a lawyer.”

Michael sighed, grabbing the cane setting next to the bar and following as Matt rushed for the bathroom. “Sorry, just... Medical professionals see things in a different light.”

“No light perception,” Matt grumbled as he finally settled down. “You had to mention it.”

“Want a real drink?”

“Something else.”

“I'll grab you a real vodka.”

“Thanks.”

Michael frowned when Matt looked worse for wear as he tried to calm himself by splashing water on his face, “Josie is giving me shit about bring a drink to someone that's obviously too drunk.”

“She's never cut us off before.”

“Why do you think I'm holding two of them? It's real vodka.”

“Thanks,” Matt knocked back the first one, gargling and wincing when he needed a minute to settle against the noise before he spat it into the sink. “I hate being sick.”

“You drink like you're use to it.”

“I can usually settle it, you just... surprised me with that one. Couldn't get it to settle.”

“Sorry,” Michael mumbled as he handed off the second glass, frowning when Matt actually had to have it set into his hand. “Your senses fucked?”

“Yeah, happens when I'm sick. Just, get too focused on the taste and feel- Conversation needs to change or I'm going to hyper focus and get sick again.”

“Let's get you back home, I already ruined your night.” Michael handed off the cane when Matt was no longer looking like he was going to collapse or throw himself at the toilet like it was a life line.

“Yeah, probably good to do that.”

“I already settled the tab,” Michael shift, probably letting Josie know they were headed out and everything was alright as Matt leaned heavily on him.

“Why did you have to tap the bottle?”

“I guess it was just a stupid bat thing?”

Matt finally laughed, nearly upending them both when Michael stumbled as he slumped, “Never tap the fucking bottle, now I can't get it outa my head.”

“Just make sure you tell Foggy about it before and not after getting drunk.”

“Think I'mma tell Foggy about this?”

“You will at some point Murdock, I know you too well.”

Matt was busy grumbling while chuckling, leaning against the light pole as Michael reached for the walk sign button when a bit of night traffic blocked their path. Michael froze, Matt looked confused as he wrapped his hand around the light pole, blinking toward Michael, “What's wrong?”

Michael's head was turned back, feeling the hair stand up on his arm, tapping his belt for a second before Matt caught the hum when it reactivate, “Nothing, thought I saw something.”

“Oh, anything good?”

“Nah, it's all good now,” Michael leaned on him as the sound of footsteps began to fade. “Let's get you home, Murdock. Foggy would kill me if I let your drunk ass pass out in the street.”

Matt raised a hand to object before he shook his head, “Probably right.”

Michael hummed as Matt seemed to drift, “My dad, relax, just... My dad had this view on death that, it kinda makes sense in the medical field, but I'm starting to think he was a sociopath.”

“Yer dad was psychotic, I'm glad you didn't take after him.”

Michael shrugged, grabbing Matt's hip when that alone seemed to be enough to throw him off. “He said that, when people die, it's just the shell that's left. They aren't there anymore. That a visitation is closure, seeing that... shell, that husk, helps the family move forward with their lives, and accept the death. But then again, this is the same man that refused the closure the doctors and nurses at the hospital tried to offer him over my terminal status, and refused that death was an option.”

“Death is absolute.”

“Yep,” Michael sighed, “Death is inevitable, murder is unforgivable, and killing is inescapable.”

Matt blinked, “Huh?”

“Something dad once told me, probably to make himself feel better after-” Michael shifted to let Matt open the door of the building, “Death comes for everything eventually, it's the end of life. Murder is unforgivable, wrong, even evil, but... Killing, humans kill all the time, survival is just; you kill to eat, you kill to stay alive, you kill to protect others. He claimed it was the human condition. If not the death of another then the death of yourself. Again, see the fuckery that is my life for the reason behind that bullshit logic.”

“Thou shalt not kill,” Matt mumbled, bringing his arms up when he misjudged that first goddamn stair and tumbled forward. “Damnit, why did they have to elevate that first fucking stair?!”

“Bad planning, you good?”

“Nothin' broke, elbow hurts though,” he sighed when his arm was snagged as he got up. “Now I know why Foggy hates when I do that.”

“No breaks at least?”

“Not that I can tell.”

“You're hammered, you couldn't even walk up a stair...”

“Not useless.”

“Never said anything like that. Hell if you hadn't tripped and landed on your face, I sure as hell would have, and I got semi working eyes.”

Michael shuffled along side, not use to guiding up stairs, before yawning. “So, enough morbid bullshit-”

“Morbie is actually calling something Morbid... I've seen everything.”

“Not even close, Murdock, I just mean, any good things going on at the office?”

“Foggy had to leave the state for a few days, it's why he sent you after me probably.”

“And you didn't go with him? What type of boyfriend is he?”

Matt groaned, “Not my boyfriend, Michael.”

“Huh, coulda fooled me.”

Matt sighed as he stumbled through the door, missing the table when he dropped his keys, “Shit, took a step too many.”

“Want me to get it or ya wanna find them in the morning?”

“They need to be on the table, I'll kick them under the door if they're on the floor.”

“Got it, go sit down and rest. Focus on Home for a bit.”

“Ya ever feel like you fucked everything up, because of one thing you said?”

“Have you heard of teen angst? Yes, Murdock, it's called anxiety it happens a lot, especially in social situations.”

“I think I fucked everything up with Foggy a long time ago.”

“Murdock, you two have a law firm, you practically live outa each other's pocket, So far, as an outsider, I'd say you haven't fucked anything up.”

“Before all that, way back in college.”

“Oh... let me guess, tried it and it didn't work out?”

“Worse, hard passed and didn't look back.”

Michael hissed as he grabbed a glass and a bottle, “Ouch, how hard did you pass?”

“He backpedaled so hard, I'm surprised I didn't hear him hit a wall.”

Matt blinked at the glass set in his hand, “That, just ouch, weren't you roommates?”

“Yeah, it's why I hard passed, I'd just walked through the door and he made a comment that I was a 'really' handsome guy.” Matt downed the drink, “Wait, I thought you were cutting me off.”

“Said I was taking you home, said nothing about cutting you off.”

“Oh, that usually means cutting me off.”

“So, you hard passed?”

“I... it was a different time.”

“I swear if you pull a generation gap argument on me I swear to god.”

“That was another problem. Catholic guilt, Foggy's always reminding me of that.”

“Maaatt.”

“Michael, I'm Catholic... guilt and panic hit when I smelt arousal... Took awhile for that reaction to fade. Took me awhile to even be in our room with a shirt off because of it. It just, stopped happening and he got a girlfriend so, he moved on.”

Michael snorted, “Why do you think Parker and I took so fucking long to fall into bed?”

“You two shared a bed so often and so many times-”

“You know what I mean...”

“You were sick, probably at that point you knew more was wrong than your dad would let you know about.”

“Not the only reason. We get these, social hangups. If someone doesn't make a move within a time frame, we just get comfortable and just, stop trying to think that way. Sometimes it just takes that kick in the balls to get over it. The question is, what was yours?”

“When we got separate apartments, I chalked it up to separation anxiety. New environment, figured I just needed to adjust to being alone when I'd never really been alone in my lifetime. Figured it was just, my brain clinging.”

“Well, it sorta was.”

“Then why has it never gone away?”

Michael smiled, “Because he found his place in your soul. And you don't want that to go away.”

“You're not wrong, but-”

“Stop 'but'ing, just fucking speak up.”

“He's not interested in-”

“Dude made an open pass at you, he's interested. He lets you lean all over him, he's comfortable, he's not freaked out about his male buddy hanging all over him. He's not panicking over his 'experimental' period in college, he's comfortable with himself. Just stop whining and make a pass for fuck's sake.”

Matt snorted, “Says the guy that took how many years to admit he has feelings for his best friend?”

“Murdock, you have no argument, considering you're currently holding the record there.”

Matt smiled, nodding as he took another swig, “I'm withdrawing my argument, you win.”

“Good, now, ya wanna make the nudge sober and risk your damn Catholic guilt kicking you in the ass about this or are ya gonna do something?”

“He's gonna shrug it off if I do it now. I'm drunk.”

“The fact that this is normal, should have tipped you off. Start out small.”

Matt grumbled, fumbling with his phone for a second before he got out, “Call Foggy.”

Michael smirked at the sleepy, “Matt? What's wrong?”

“Been drinkin' with Michael, felt I needed to call.”

“Everything okay?”

“Not really, ya remember when we first met?”

“Oh, god, Matt, why'd you have to bring up that fiasco, look- I'm sorry I-”

“I fucked it up, shooting you down like that. I shouldn't have. I was just, panicking over a new place and new people and- You were a stranger I woulda been living with for at least a semester so, I just, I couldn't risk that tension between us.”

“You ain't the only one that fucked up there- I mean hitting on your roommate the moment he walked through the door- Wait, what?”

Matt laughed, “Yeah, I fucked up harder when I didn't tell you the truth, when- when we decided to go into practice together, about how bad the spins can be, cause I'm really starting to feel motion sickness at this point.”

“I'll get some water,” Michael mumbled as he rushed for the tap.

“Shoulda made a move that night, was thinking about it, then I just- clammed up, like I always do. So, yeah, I fucked everything up.”

“You didn't fuck it up, buddy, you were in a place where, you were thinking you were protecting yourself. Honestly, if I had your life, I probably would have done the same thing, well minus the Catholic guilt, because I'm guilty enough without piling that on top of it.”

Matt chuckled, taking a sip as the dizziness finally started to pass. “Can we, talk about this when I'm not drunk? Make sure I don't clam up again when you get back?”

“No clams allowed Murdock.”

“Thanks Foggy, you- you should get back to sleep, I woke you up.”

“No worries, buddy, I'll probably call you in the morning about some 'weird dream'.”

Matt snickered as he disconnected the call before he sighed and slumped back, “Did I actually do that?”

“And there goes the golden hour. Breathe Murdock, if that conversation doesn't tell you he loves you, not even the words will.”

“He's said them so many times...”

“Maybe you should get your ears checked, because obviously they aren't working right.”

“I need a drink,” Michael snatched the tumbler before he could reach it, “Oh, come on.”

“Nope, now I'm cutting you off. You need to be sober when he calls you back.”

“You can't just... and take my coping mechanism away.”

“Get ready to replace it with cuddling and kisses Murdock,” Matt was grumbling as Michael put up the booze.

“You are an asshole.”

“You're smiling.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Guilt trip over?”

“He... he likes me back.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “It's a start, we'll work on it. Time for all good little drunks to get some sleep.”

“Don't leave your belt off if you stay here.”

“You're not even gonna whine that I need to go home? Shit, I shoulda cut you off sooner.”

“Might be better if I'm not alone when the guilt hits in the morning.”

“Ah, there it is,” Michael lead him into the bedroom. “Sleep it off, Murdock, it'll be better in the morning.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“Holding you to that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Michael threw the covers over his face.

 


End file.
